Second Chance
by BlueKnight-X2
Summary: This story one kid has been tortured through his life but the time when he finally opens his eyes. Finally got chance to turn a new leaf. (T for safety purpose.) cover by maccii!
1. Chapter 1

**I just know that Boomer is my favorite character of all the PPG show, and why that? Not the color, powers, or any kind he did. It's his personality, the boy not really not that bad when he comes back to life. It's his brother's orders all the time even I see the episode Bubble Boy. Really get to see how the brother relationship it's really unbalanced. So it's time for this little blue boy get to see what it feel being different.**

 **/**

 **Chapter 1: New Family**

Boomer Pov:

My life was nothing pain to me, I always get picked on from being stupid. I just want to prove my brothers I not, my only family I have.

One is had white skin, orange hair goes down to his feet wore a cap side back. red eyes almost like crimson. He wore a red shirt with a big black stripe in the middle, wore black jeans. Has on sneakers. His named is Brick Jojo. My older brother.

Next to him is white skin, black spiky hair. Dark eyes. He wore a green shirt with a black stripe in the middle, wore black jeans. Has on sneakers. His named is Butch Jojo second brother.

Me? I had white skin, blond hair like spiky at the end. I wore a blue shirt with a black stripe in the middle, wore black jeans. Had on sneakers. My named is Boomer Jojo youngest boy.

Naturally, since I'm the youngest, my brothers pick on me the most. And why because I'm the only brother that they think I nothing but worthless and stupid.

I'm in my jail cell right now. With my super hearing, I could hear my brothers laughing at something. I strained it a little just so I could hear their conversation.

"Boomer is so moron a that he can't take one follow a plan," I heard Brick say, making my heart clench.

"The worst, even he doesn't know what he saying " Butch chuckled out.

"Dumber than the dumbest!" They both uttered in unison. That did it. I was on the brink of tears, but I wouldn't let them fall. Not this time. Never. I'm done with them.

That when an amazing idea popped into my head. That's it! I was going to run away...

I use all my powers to fly out the prison even broke the wall. He keeps flying away in the city, he keeps going leaving the trail of blue light and tears of sadness. He's flying in the alley, landed ground while pouring out tears. He let out of all the negative emotions in his tears as much he can just want to let it all out.

"Why they hate me so much, cause I so different from them? They even don´t about anything but smashing anything comes they way!¨ Boomer said grabbed his head out of frustration.

Boomer sees the newspaper, a picture front says ´PowerPuff Girls saves another day again!´Boomer sigh that the superhero team of girls gets all the love cause they... saved.

Boomer even remembers of him hurt a little boy over of bag of a jawbreaker, that makes him sick of doing that. "Man, I did horrible things that wouldn't go away. I wish I had the chance to redeem myself, I...need...another...chance." Boomer passes out of exhausted of crying.

Somebody heard him, it came out the corner reveals to be a woman. She is beautiful women have black skin, brown hair goes down her back, same eyes like boomer but with brown hair, wearing a yellow dress, and high heels. She was sad of what she heard.

She picks him up to carry him like her child, she smiles at him. "I can give you that chance and the loved you need."

She walked to her home to get him a nice place to sleep.

/

Boomer yawned. He didn't want to get up. The bed was too comfortable and the scent of the room was delightful. All of a sudden, he shot up from the bed upon realizing he wasn't in the alley anymore. He looked at surroundings. The room was dimly lit due to the sunlight peeking through the curtained window. The room itself was stunning, though he had to strain his eyes in order to see better.

"W-where am I?" He stuttered slightly.

He heard a laugh from the other side of the room. Boomer quickly turned his head to the source of the sound. There she was. An amazingly beautiful woman was leaning against the doorway, smiling a goofy smile and staring at him lovingly.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" He asked.

The woman let out a chuckle, walking towards the bed, and sat next to Boomer. "I'm your new mom," she uttered softly, placing a hand on his cheek.

Boomer's eyes widened. "W-what?"

"Let me introduce myself. My named is Sarah Sunshine, I heard you in the alley and I gonna get you a chance to have a normal life. And I want to be a mother long time so giving you the loved." Sarah said

"But I am a rowdy ruff boy I make bad things happen. Why you want me to be your son." Boomer said looked down in sadness.

Sarah hugged him which surprised Boomer, Sarah put his cheeks together and look at him deep in his eyes.

"Boomer, I once like you to be one alone in my life but with family and friends help you give your life to be loved. Everyone needs a second chance, why not you?" Sarah asked looked at him in the eyes.

Boomer looked at Sarah with teary eyes. His wish came true. He finally has someone who'll love him, and it's her. No one ever accepted him of what he did in his past, his heartfelt being building up finally.

Sarah noticed the tears in his eyes and hugged him again, but firmly this time. "You can cry. It's okay, let it all out" she whispered, rubbing his back to soothe him. That did it. Boomer started sobbing. All the built up emotions he had kept in for the past few years were finally rushing out.

"T-thank you," he choked out. "For everything."

Sarah smiled, "Anytime. From now on, I'll be here for you and give you the love you deserve."

"I have breakfast downstairs, let's eat." Said Sarah carry him down.

"Okay...mom." Boomer said really like call her that.

They have pancakes, milk, apple, and crackers. They even start talking about their past, really enjoy their time and have a little food fight with each other. At the time, they clean themselves as Sarah stand up from her seat.

"Boomer, going to get you some room material, so I want you to stay in the house okay, you can watch tv in the front," Sarah said

"Okay." Boomer replied eats his most last slash of pancakes.

"Okay goodbye, I love you," Sarah said kissing his forehead.

"I love you too, bye." Said Boomer waving his gone.

After that Sarah out the house and drove off. Boomer going to the front, watching tv. First time watch something other than his brother force to watch something weird yet scary.

 _/_

 _1 hour later..._

Boomer was bored of watching tv until almost fall alseep he sees the news. He sees a monster attacking the city, boomer was worried now.

"Well, I have a new life so I gonna do it!" Said Boomer going out the window and went to the city.

"Now, where is the monster?" Boomer asked himself, flying through the skies whilst searching his surroundings. All of a sudden, he heard a loud roar followed by screams of the citizens. He quickly turned around and saw a yellow, furry, hideous looking beast.

The monster started grabbing people from the ground and threw them. The screams of the citizens pierced Boomer's ears as he gasped and flew towards the citizens, catching them with ease. He gently placed all the people on the concrete floor.

"You need to go find a safe shelter! Now!" Boomer told them. They nodded in reply, but one spoke up.

"What about you, sir?" The little girl asked.

He turned to look at her. "I'll deal with this," he said, cracking his knuckles, and flew off, leaving the little girl worried.

"Hey monster, you wanna fight then fight me!" shouted Boomer

The monster glared at Boomer released at a fire at him, which Boomer charge at him make a punch at the stomach, sending him to the nearby ocean.

"Well I just need to get to back to the island." said Boomer charge at him.

The monster tries to slash him but Boomer keeps dodge him until he goes to the tail. Boomer uses all his might to lift him up, start to twirl him around and around until he goes fast.

"You get outta here, and STAY OUTTT!" yelled Boomer throw him back to the monster island.

Everyone cheer at the blue hero, Boomer see this start feeling something inside his heart, it must be respected, honor, and...love. He felt he getting is really enjoy it! Something that Powerpuff really do all the time.

He sees him the major coming towards him, while Miss Bellum walked pass him.

"Hello there, my names Mayor. Everyone called me Mayor for short. Thank you for saving me. Can you tell me your name?" Said Mayor

"My name is Boomer Jojo, you know me..." Boomer said interrupt from Bellum.

"Yeah, we all know you from your brothers. Thank you for saved the day since the girls on the trip with the professor." Miss Bellum said

"Everyone cheer for Boomer as a new hero of Townsville," Mayor said

"Everyone nice to meet you but I gotta go, bye." Boomer said flew off while people cheer him.

/

Boomer went back to the house, to see Sarah waited for him. She was sitting on a chair next to the table.

"Sorry Sarah, I know you mad at me for leaving the house but I gotta save the city..." Boomer said cut off by Sarah's hug.

"Oh, Boomer don't ever do that, without telling me," Sarah said with sadness

"You...worried about me?" Boomer question speechless, look at her.

"Of course, you are my son and I won't stand for losing you. You're part my life now!" Sarah shouted

Boomer shocked she actually loved him with her heart, he cries himself right to his chest. "I love you, Sarah, thank you for giving me a chance!" Boomer said

"I love you too, wanted you to see your room," Sarah said walked into his room.

"Yes, I loved too." Boomer said following her.

They went a left for the door when Sarah opens it and Boomer was shocked. His room is blue with light brown carpet. He has a wooden bed, has a blue blanket with stripes. On the wall has small flat screen tv with a game system. Got a square shape window, with rockets stickers on. Has a black desk with a computer, on the side is the system. An open closet full of new clothes.

"All this for me." Boomer said looked around

"Yes, and one more and it's on your bed," Sarah said point a present on the bed reveal to be a present.

Boomer walked to present and open it, revealing it's a brown puppy with same eyes like him but with brown eyes. He jumped on him licking Boomer's face.

"You like him," Sarah said

"I loved him!" Boomer shouted happily

"He was on the pet store so I think need some company in the house when I at work." Said Sarah

"Thank you, Sarah, I gonna call you Scooter!" Said Boomer lift him up.

"Bark Bark!" Scooter said happily, liking the named

"You have everything you need Boomer, school start next week so I put you in, Welcome to a new life," Sarah said hugging her new son

"And I'm so happy to be here." Boomer said hugged back so does Scooter.

Boomer has a new life, a mom, a pet, and a family he is with together. Unaware of the new blue hero, there's more coming to him.

To be continue...

 **/**

 **Well I make sure this little blond boy have a good home and a family. And you want to think os Sarah and Scooter are my OCS? NOT! Sarah is in the wikia and Scooter is in deviant, I just koved those characters. Stay tune for next chapter, sign out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the chapter, I hope this story gets rolling, the story of Boomer going to school. And gonna meet a familiar character in the show, probably two.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: School Welcome**

Boomer was in the car with Sarah who is driving by the way. He has his blue backpack with full school stuff in. He was scare cause he going to the school full of kids and the only place that know they be there...Powerpuff Girls. Thinking of what they say to him, the teacher put him on the corner, the girls kick his butt and send him to jail. Thinking of all that is making fighting his backpack.

"Boomer is alright you be fine I promise," Sarah said put her hand on his head.

"But what if they hate me?" Boomer asked put his head down.

"Maybe, I can walk with you in school," Sarah said who now parking the car.

"Ok." Boomer said felt a little better.

They going out the car, walking to the entrance while holding hands. Sarah knocks the door, the person came out.

This person is a woman with white skin, black hair, blue eyes, red lips. Wore an orange shirt with red vest, wore brown pants, and red slippers.

" is nice to see you again," Sarah introduced with a smile.

"Sarah, it been a long time," Keane said with a

Sarah and Keane hugged each other, both of them were friends since middle school. Times has been together for years, has been separate since the high school graduation

"And who this young man," Keane said looking at Boomer who is hiding Sarah's leg.

"This is Boomer, he uses to be a RowdeyRuff Boy but now his my son. And he gonna be with your class." Sarah said

"Aw how wonderful, he is good here," Keane said clapping her hands together.

"I guess so." Boomer said look down

"Sorry he little scares since the changes now, now Boomer, be good, I get you after school, okay?" Asked Sarah hugged him.

"Okay." Boomer replied seeing Sarah drove off

"Now come on Boomer, the class about to start." Keane holding the door.

"Okay, Ms. Keane." Boomer said walked in.

The class was full of children and we see and walked to her desk.

"Class we have a new student join us together." Said Keane

The student was excited about meeting a new kid. Especially the three, Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles. The Powerpuff Girls!

"Wow, a new kid I hope his or she smart," Blossom said typing on her device.

"I think this person might be strong," Buttercup said crack her knuckles.

"Maybe he or she gonna like my drawings!" Bubbles said pull out her drawings.

"Now here's our new student...Boomer!" Keane said as she steps aside to see Boomer.

"H-Hello, everyone." Boomer said waving his hand.

"Girls, it's Boomer get him!" Blossom said as she and her sister fly to boomer ready to beat him down.

Ms. Kneane gets front of Boomer and shouted. "Girls, wait"

The girls stop and got confused. "Huh?"

"Girls, Boomer is a new student at the school and him in best behavior." Ms. Keane said

"But Miss Keane, Boomer he is a RowdyRuff Boy!" Blossom said

"He is a bad guy makes a bad mistake!" Buttercup said

"He can't be trusted!" Bubbles said

"Then why he the one stop a monster attacking the city since you girls went out with the professor?" Ms. Kneane asked

The girls simply stood there, gawking at what Ms. Keane said. Buttercup was the first to speak up.

"Him? Boomer J. Rowdy? Rowdyruff Boy? Ms. Keane, are you okay?" She said, roaring with laughter.

"What's wrong with me doing some good for once?" Boomer retorted, offended. Blossom then spoke up. "Oh, there's nothing wrong with it. It's just that people like you never change."

Boomer looked at her incredulously, completely taken aback by her harsh words. Bubbles look at him sees him this saddening never sees him like this before, then she spoke that surprise him.

"Girls, stop! Anyone can and will change at some point in their life. Why do you have to be so mean about it?!" Bubbles asked, defending Boomer.

The sudden outburst from their little sister made Blossom and Buttercup stare at her.

"Bubbles, you know he's a Rowdyruff. He can't change!" Buttercup said in anger

"And it has to be a trick, they have always been tricking us all the time," Blossom said glaring at the scared boy.

"I don't care what you say, I trust him." Bubbles said with a smile

"Girls, go back to your table, and Boomer you can sit in a brand new table." Ms. Keane said

They floated back to their table, while Boomer going to a brand new one. He turns to Bubbles while she looks at him with a smile, as so does him. Blossom and Buttercup stop them by tells Bubbles to pay attention in class.

"Okay kids, we're gonna start on a group project soon. It'll be four to a group, your partners are going to be chosen randomly." Ms. Keane stated. Everyone let out a loud groan in reply. Ms. Keane clapped her hands to silence them and said, "There will be no protests. This project is very important. Your partners will be on the blackboard soon you all finish recess." When she finished, the school bell rang and the class was dismissed.

* * *

Boomer sitting alone near the tree, watching the students playing around until he seeing a ball coming toward him. He looks up seeing a girl coming toward him, sees has brown long hair, blue eyes, and white skin. Wearing a white shirt with green apple at the center, red pants, and white shoes.

"Oops, sorry." The girl said

"I-It's okay, I just sit here until I see you, I...Boomer J. Rowdy." Boomer said

"Hello Boomer, my named is Robin Snyder and I playing with..." Robin said

"Robin, are we still playing?" Spoke a boy who has white skin, brown cone hair, and black eyes. Wearing a gray t-shirt with a black circle, red shorts, and brown shoes. He sees Boomer, and start to get nervous. "Oh huh hey."

"Relax Mike, he's actually a nice guy when he gets to know him. Boomer, this is Mike Believe, my best friend." Robin said Boomer waving at him.

Mike takes a deep breath and spoke. "Hi, so...want to play with us? We playing catch the ball."

Boomer makes a smile. "Sure."

The far end of the playground is the Powerpuff Girls who glaring at Boomer, well except for Bubbles who playing with her chalk on the ground.

"Great, now Robin and Mike playing with that blue dimwitted." Buttercup said

"Boomer might be part of Him or JoJo plans to take us out," Blossom replied

"Girls, all he doing is having fun with them. Just let him have fun with them while you two stop glaring at him." Bubbles said look at them

"You just saying that cause one time you meet him, you say he's cute and give him a kiss." Buttercup requires

"S-Shut up!" Bubbles replied getting a red face

"You shut-Hey look!" Buttercup said they look at the what's happening.

Boomer looks at Robin who shields Mike who on his knees and crying. There are three kids laughing, up front is a boy who has white skin, brown hair, and black eyes. Wearing a black shirt with white letters called 'Mitch Rocks', yellow shorts, and black shoes. His name is Mitchell "Mitch" Mitchelson, the school bully.

"Why you throw that ball to him? Robin question angrily

"Hey it's not my fault goes toward him, he needs to tough up and be a man while not a crybaby," Mitch said as makes his gang laugh

Boomer goes to them with a glare while crosses his arms. "What you pick on someone your own side?"

"Like...you! I know you, blue boy, the Rowdyruff Boy stupid one, and lowest link. Must be friends with Mr. Dreamland laying over there with the Girl Wonder here."

Boomer look at Robin who is comforted Mike with a comforting smile, Boomer look at Mitch with a glare. "Okay, throw that ball to me."

"Fine, it only embarrassed yourself," Mitch said with a smirk

Boomer went to his position as so does Mitch who grabbed a baseball, once they far away from each other. Mitch throw the baseball at Boomer's head, but Boomer created his lightning bat and the right moment he hit it. At the sound of thunder startled the students, sees the ball send flying at the speed of sound, really shocked them as so does Mitch. Boomer only smiled at this while he makes his bat disappear, shout with a smirk.

"Hoooommmeeeruuuuunnnn!" Boomer shout

Mike was amazing, as he runs toward Boomer right before puts up an L sign hand to Mitch as Mike shouts. "Loser!"

Robin goes to Boomer said with breathless. "That...was amazing!"

Boomer sees them and talk amazed at him, then rest of the students goes to him and talking how great he is. Really making the ex rowdyruff smiled of joy, never felt this happy in his life.

The only ones staying same spot is the powerpuff girls with wided eye while one is smirked who is Bubbles. She pack up her chalks and begin to float back inside before she spoke to her sisters.

"Told you he's being nice to them." Bubbles state

Buttercup goes to inside. "Tch, that was weak. He up to something, I know it.

Blossom also follow. "Your right Buttercup, we need to keep a eye on him."

* * *

The class about to be over, Ms. Kneane announced to the class of partnering in their projects. Everyone sees their names in the chalkboard, each students was excited to work with their friends. Well The Girls was wided their eyes cause their fourth member is Boomer.

Blossom goes to Ms. Kneane and spoke. "Ms. Kneane, I suggested to change members."

Ms. Kneane look at her. "Blossom, I know you girls think he's..."

Blossom shake her head. "No its not that, he's...I should put this...not a sharpen tool then his brothers."

"I heard that! I not dumb then I look!" Boomer shout angrily

"Now Blossom, I think it's best time to get to know him." Ms. Kneane said heard the bell ring. "School are over students, time to pack up!"

Boomer was packing his things up when Bubbles came up to him. "Hey, Boomer!" She chirped.

"Oh.. Huh... Hey, bubbles." Boomer said nervously.

"I wonder why you came here, did Mojo or Him bring you here?" Bubbles asked

"Not both of them, I got a new mother." Boomer said which shocked Bubbles.

"Really, who is she?" Bubbles said

"Yeah, I want to hear about your 'mother'," Buttercup said as Blossom came to him heard the whole thing.

"She about to pick me up, you stay if you want to see her." Boomer said

"Okay, we stay." Bubbles said with a smile

The students got to pick up except Boomer and PPG. Suddenly the open, revealing to be professor Utonuim.

"Hello girls, I'm here to pick you up," Utonuim said

"Uh Professor, can stay and see boomer's mother," Blossom said

"Really, who is his mother?" Utonuim asked

"That would be me," Sarah said came in the door. "Hello, Utonuim."

"Sarah?" Utonuim said in shocked

"Yes it's me, Utonium," Sarah chuckled. "Long time no see."

The Professor didn't reply. He was in too much of shock. The girls and Boomer noticed, Keane just shake her head while smiling out of seeing this, Boomer speaks out about this.

"Do you guys...know each other or something?" Boomer asked, breaking the silence. Sarah laughed again softly.

"As a matter of fact, we do. We go a long way back." Sarah replied.

The Professor managed to compose himself, fighting back a blush, and said, "Yes, we're um.. colleagues.. yeah, colleagues. Let's just stick with that. Come on girls, we should go now."

"But-," the girls started, but the Professor intervened with a stern look.

"NOW," he said firmly. Blossom raised her eyebrow at this, the Professor never raised his voice at them. She took a mental note that she should ask him about this later. With that, the girls left.

Boomer furrowed his brows. "What was that about?" He asked his mother. Sarah sighed and put her hand on his head lovingly.

"I'll tell you later. Let's go home now." She said softly.

* * *

 **Looks like Professor and Sarah know each other very long time, like Ms. Kneane. Tune in next time, Sign out!**


End file.
